


Taste the Starlight

by kyummis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), Bottom Park Chanyeol, Breathplay, Falling In Love, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Rimming, Sassy Byun Baekhyun, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, smut is on chapter 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyummis/pseuds/kyummis
Summary: Maybe backpacking with his friends wasn't a very good idea at all.Kyungsoo surely regrets it when Chanyeol, the fire bender, sets his bed on fire.





	1. Safety Measures

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was also posted on asianfanfics 2 years ago by me (kissyilhoon) for One More Chansoo ficfest 2015, but this version will be edited and (hopefully) way better.
> 
> Also, english is my second language so feel free to correct me on any mistakes.
> 
> Please enjoy!

 

Kyungsoo was watching ‘Gardening Special Techniques (Tutorial)’ on YouTube when he received that damn call.

After a very stressful period of two months, that Kyungsoo absolutely wasted spending hours sitting in his backyard covered in mud, moving dirt around, his ex co-worker Junmyeon, the same one who would always come to bring him food every single day (only to be shooed away by a silent stare and a trembling ground), couldn’t take it anymore.

“C’mon, Soo… look at yourself. You look like a sad sloth.”

Before his friend could shove the longest shovel he owns up his ass, he ran out of the house screaming something about how Kyungsoo _needs_ to relax and bond with his power in a calm manner.

“WE COULD EVEN PLANT YOUR FAVORITE FLOWERS TOGETHER!”

And that’s why Kyungsoo is in this sad ass condition.

Covered in dirt, dirty clothes making a mess of his sofa, watching this guy on Youtube that claims to be the _Master of Camellias_.

He pauses the video and groans.

He groans for three minutes until the annoying Attack on Titan ringtone Jongin set on his phone stops. Only to groan harder when the person insists on calling him _again_.

He slides down the sofa and crawls to the coffee table, only to whine like a pained horse when he sees that familiar big smile and thumbs up mocking him. On the screen is a shameful picture of Junmyeon; he’s wearing a bright yellow life jacket, straddling an inflatable giraffe in the middle of a public pool.

Summer 2013 is something Kyungsoo surely wants to forget.

He swipes his finger across the screen, accepting the call, and greets his friend with a mumbled “Hi” that is covered by Junmyeon’s excited scream.

“Hello, Soo! Guess who’s calling with a solution to all your problems?!”

For four seconds he pounds the idea of hanging up but finally mumbles:

“What?”

“You remember Jongdae? The one I had a crush on, last year?”

“Yeah, why?” he furrows his brow. _Who the fuck is Jongdae?_

“Well… he invited us to go on a trip WITH HIM AND HIS FRIENDS!” Junmyeon squeals.

“He doesn’t even know me, why would he invite me?”

“First of all,” he starts with an offended tone, “He _does_ know you _._ Why wouldn’t he remember my best friend? And second,” his tone gets lower “he wants to help you get in contact with your inner earth spirit.”

“Please, don’t call it that” he groans.

“Anyways… maybe backpacking with people you love is exactly what you need to discover yourself.” Junmyeon sing-songs.

“Wait… backpacking? ...What if we die?”

“Don’t be stupid, before accepting I asked Jongdae about it and he claims that the five guys coming with us are really experienced with that kind of stuff, they went backpacking last year. Plus, I know one of them, Luhan, and he’s really caring and responsible. We’ll be fine.”

“… Can I bring Jongin? For safety?”

Kyungsoo is not stupid. If something goes out of the planned he’ll be quick to call Jongin and teleport with the boy back to his mud mountain.

“Yes, of course! This is great, Kyungsoo! You will finally act like a proper-“

Kyungsoo hangs up.

 

☾

 

Jongin was quick to agree, much to Kyungsoo’s dislike, but he wanted to bring Tao and Sehun along, claiming that if Jongdae’s squad is coming, they should bring their own squad as well. Kyungsoo’s only answer to that was an awkward smile; he knew Zitao and Sehun would never say yes. They can’t live without fancy clothes and silky sheets.

But Kyungsoo’s life is always ready to slap him across the face with surprises. That said, he’s pretty sure he has an imaginary swollen eye right now when Tao and Sehun knock on his door, asking if he wants to come with them to buy supplies for the trip.

“Wait… You guys are actually going?”

Annoyingly high pitched giggles leave their mouths.

“Of course, hyung,” Sehun puts his arm around Tao’s shoulders. “We wouldn’t miss the chance for some kinky sex in the woods.”

Kyungsoo is not quite sure if they are joking or not.

 

☾

 

The two spent the entire afternoon buying expensive and high quality bags, clothes, and even personalized water bottles, while Kyungsoo would simply throw the cheapest things inside his cart without a second look.

Kyungsoo is trying on a beige long sleeved shirt with a hood on it and military pants when he turns to look in the mirror. He is sure his soul leaves his body when he finds Jongin there, behind him like a haunting spirit.

“Junmyeon is right. You _do_ look like a sloth.”

“Fuck off.”

Jongin lifts his hands up in mock surrender. “I came here to see how you’re doing. I know a trip to the mall with the love birds can be a little…”

“Traumatizing?”

A loud bang comes from the changing room next to his, before Zitao’s laugh is heard.

“… A little weird.”

“Help me.” Kyungsoo mouths.

“WELL!" Jongin twirls, "I see you’re okay, I’m going then. And please, for the love of god, don’t buy that shirt.” He says before he disappears, leaving a cold breeze behind.

“Fuck you, Jongin…” another loud bang. “What if they are fucking right next to me?” he mutters, annoyed.

“They are not,” the voice startles Kyungsoo again, head getting stuck at the neck of the shirt while trying to take it off. ”I checked.” Jongin shrugs, this time sitting on top of the stall wall, legs dangling. “Besides… they wouldn’t risk us being able to prove that they are, in fact, fucking.” he shrugs again.

“I’m glad you cleared that up for me. Now, please take me home.” he begs, eyes wide open.

“As much as that would be interesting, I’m sure you only want to play with that mud pile.”

“Could you please respect me?” he glares.

“It’s difficult when all you did since you discovered how to control your powers was play with dirt like a baby armadillo.”

“Jongin!” he snaps, pulling the zipper of his black hoodie up to his mid neck. “Get out.”

Jongin sighs, dragging his sigh for what feels like hours to Kyungsoo. “ _Fine_. Call me tomorrow so we can ride together to Jongdae’s place to work out the last details.”

He moves to get out of the stall but pauses, picks up the beige shirt, throws it at Kyungsoo’s face and disappears.

 

☾

 

By the time Jongin and Zitao manage to drag Kyungsoo inside the house, everyone is already there. A mess of limbs all over two sofas and the ground.

“Welcome to my house, Kyungsoo!” Jongdae, he guesses, hugs him with one arm. “These on this sofa,” he motions to the left side “eating soup, are Yixing and Baekhyun, the one eating on the floor is Chanyeol. The two on the other sofa are Minseok and Luhan.”

“Hi” Kyungsoo mumbles, moving to sit next to Luhan.

“Ayyy! What are you doing?!” Chanyeol and Baekhyun shout, brows furrowing.

Kyungsoo’s left eye twitches. “… Sitting?”

“C’mon, sit next to us.” Chanyeol takes his sponge bob bow off the ground and puts it on the table, moving to the side to leave some space for Kyungsoo; soon he’s tapping the ground next to him.

Kyungsoo sits beside him warily, careful to let a good space between them, and stays silent, looking straight ahead as Chanyeol stares at him expectantly.

“Well!” Junmyeon claps his hands. “The tall trio right there, next to the door, are Zitao, Sehun and Jongin.”

Mumbled greetings are exchanged.

“Now that that’s settled, let’s talk about serious stuff,” Luhan says, sitting up right. “Is everyone ready for tomorrow?”

“Yes, we bought everything yesterday and packed this morning” says Sehun.

“Good, we are ready as well” Yixing smiles.

“How are we going to split the group in two cars, though?” Baekhyun asks.

“Jongin and Junmyeon-hyung can drive” Tao pips up.

“In what city are we supposed to stop?” Jongin asks, crossing his arms and legs, back leaning against the wall.

“Yangsan.” says Minseok, “My aunt lives there, she will take care of your cars.”

“Sounds okay to me.” Jongin smiles. “Text us the address later. Since me and Junmyeon are driving, we should mingle new and old friends.”

“I want to go with Jongin.” Kyungsoo quickly states.

Minseok links his fingers with Luhan’s, “We’re going with you two, and Chanyeol can go with us as well.”

“The other group is settled then,” says Sehun. “Me, Tao, Baekhyun, Yixing and Jongdae go with Junmyeon.”

“That’s six in one car, though.” Yixing frowns. “Should we find someone to drive another car?”

“It’s okay, Sehun always sits on Tao’s lap anyways.” Kyungsoo says nonchalantly.

“Aigoo!” Zitao complains. Sehun doesn’t seem too bothered by the statement though, if his smug smirk is anything to go by.

“What about some bonding time now that everything is decided?” Baekhyun says, hands holding two bottles of some cheap wine that Kyungsoo is sure the boy stole from his parents.

 

☾

 

It’s 2 a.m. and Junmyeon is sleeping on the floor with Jongdae and Chanyeol. Yixing is also asleep, head resting on Baekhyun’s lap.

Zitao, Sehun, Baekhyun, Jongin and Kyungsoo sit in circle, while Minseok and Luhan are laying together on one of the sofas sleepily caressing each other.

“Tell me, Kyungsoo,” starts an intoxicated Baekhyun, “Did you ever think about kissing one of your friends? I mean, they are all pretty good looking and tall~” he sing-songs with a glint in his eyes.

“No.” Kyungsoo is probably too sober for this.

“Soo-hyung has a cold heart” Zitao says groggily, head resting on Sehun’s shoulder.

“I bet he hasn’t kissed anyone since summer 2013, when he kissed that fellow with the orange mohawk and crooked legs.” says Sehun, hands throwing his hair back.

“Crooked legs?” Baekhyun whispers in horror, throwing at Kyungsoo an incredulous stare.

“Yeah, Kyungsoo has a thing for tall guys with disproportional extremities.”

“Please, don’t.” Kyungsoo groans.

“Don’t worry, Kyungsoo. I’ll make sure you get laid in this trip.” Baekhyun says, his frown being replaced by a smile and thumbs up high in the air.

“How exactly are you going to do that, Baek?” Jongin frowns, “We are between friends.”

“You see…” Baekhyun turns to look at Kyungsoo. “He’s not friends with Chanyeol.”

“Are you kidding me?” Kyungsoo is five seconds away from burying this guy alive.

“Wae?! He’s the only one available… Plus! He has long legs and big ass ears.”

“That doesn’t mean I want something with him!”

Honestly, it hasn’t been that long since he got laid, right? … Right? And, to be real, Chanyeol looks quite…

Minseok turns his head to look at them, “It seems like Chanyeol is curious about you, though” he says, voice thick with sleep.

“I don’t even know him…” he argues weakly.

“You didn’t know Eunkwang either.” Zitao points out.

“Eunkwang?”

“The weird guy with crooked legs” Jongin informs.

“Oh.” Baekhyun nods, taking a long gulp from the wine bottle. “This is the perfect opportunity to get to know him, though… Just imagine how hot his skin can get.”

Kyungsoo squeaks. Someone should have told him to drink more to be able to handle this.

“Isn’t that dangerous, though?” Luhan mumbles.

“That,” Baekhyun smirks, “Kyungsoo will have to tell us later.”

Kyungsoo twitches, head unconsciously turning towards the door leading to the back.

“Quick! Someone hold him, he’s about to destroy Jongdae’s backyard!” Tao shrieks, moving away from Kyungsoo.

A calm tremor starts, startling everyone awake with its movements.

Chanyeol wakes up with Tao’s scream, confused eyes blinking open. He sees Baekhyun pinning that boy with the squishy face down. _Kyungsoo, right?_ , he thinks.

The tremor gradually gets stronger as Kyungsoo trashes around, trying to free himself from Baekhyun’s hard grip.

“Kyungsoo! Don’t make me electrocute you!” Baekhyun threatens, but everyone knows he wouldn’t do that to someone he just met. “Don’t just stare at me, Chanyeol, help me!”

“Okay…” he stumbles his way to Kyungsoo.

When he gets near him, he realizes he doesn’t know what to do. He met this boy hours ago, how is he supposed to help?

“Hum… Kyungsoo?”

The boy keeps pushing Baekhyun, not even glancing at Chanyeol.

“Kyungsoo!” he exclaims with a demanding tone, making the boy finally turn to glare at him.

“Uhm,” he coughs, “If you don’t stop I will… I will…” he spots Kyungsoo’s walkie-talkie laying flat on the coffee table. “I will burn your phone!”

The tremor immediately stops. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“I would.” he says, walking slowly towards the phone. “It’s like I’m dealing with a wild animal.” he whispers.

“I heard that!”

Who does this guy think he is? Kyungsoo’s phone is the only guarantee the boy has that he’ll come out of this alive, so _yeah_ , he wants it _back_

“Give me my phone, Chanyeol.”

“It depends…” Chanyeol shows his palm, a small flame coming from it. “Will you behave?”

“I will behave when you give me my fucking phone!”

“GOT IT!” Baekhyun suddenly appears between the two, taking Kyungsoo’s cell phone away.

“Okay, kids…” Junmyeon says while Kyungsoo angrily stuffs the device in his back pocket, glaring at Chanyeol, “Time to sleep.”

 

☾

 

Ah! Mornings…

7 a.m...

The perfect time to wake up and only leave the bed when your body tells you to, slowly sip on a delicious cup of tea.

A calm and magical time…

The perfect time to punch the soulless individual that is currently tickling his feet.

“Get oooout!” Kyungsoo complains.

“Wake up, sleeping beauty,” a deep voice is heard. “Come on, it’s time to go."

Kyungsoo opens one eye, peeking up at Chanyeol from under the covers. The boy is sitting at the end of the bed, playing with Kyungsoo’s toes.

“Get off me.” Kyungsoo grits out.

“Get off the bed!” Chanyeol whines like a small child, grabbing his ankle and shaking him violently.

“Oh my god!” Kyungsoo shouts, annoyed.

The floor starts to shake, the mattress trembles, making Chanyeol’s long legs slip on the covers, and the boy falls off the bed.

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol moans in pain from the floor. “My ankle hurts…”

“No one cares!” says Kyungsoo, loudly. “How are you even up so early?”

Chanyeol grunts, “Let’s just say the floor is not as comfortable as a mattress.” The boy sits up, “It’s okay, though. I think your body really needed some rest.”

“Are you calling me weak?” Kyungsoo watches Chanyeol struggle to get up.

“Noooo….” Chanyeol dramatically flops down face first on the bed. “Jongdae told us you were having some problems… Something involving you filling your yard with weird mud sculptures you made.”

Kyungsoo groans, covering his head with the pillow.

“I think it’s interesting, if you ask me!” Chanyeol insists. “I think it’s quite… artistic.”

“You think I’m a visionary?” Kyungsoo peeks at Chanyeol from under the pillow.

“Definitely!” Chanyeol sends him a big smile. “Now, come on, we need to change clothes and put our bags in the car so we can all leave.” he gets up.

“Mhmm!” Kyungsoo moans into the pillow.

“Hurry up! I’ll be waiting for you with breakfast.” Chanyeol walks out of the room.

 

☾

 

After a while, Kyungsoo finally gets up. He brushes his teeth and decides to wear the _best_ outfit he brought: a beige poncho (that he got for free when he bought the military pants), and black shorts.

When he stumbles into the kitchen, Chanyeol is already there sitting on top of the kitchen counter, fresh from the shower.

“Hey!” the boy smiles. “I made you a cup of coffee with a lot of cream! I don’t know if you like coffee but, I figured it would make you feel better since you didn’t sleep well…” he says shyly.

“Ah, thanks.” Kyungsoo mumbles.

“Good morning, early birds!” Junmyeon appears at the doorway.

“Morning…” Kyungsoo sighs, leaning against the conter.

“You guys have to be quick,” he smiles. “Everyone is already waiting for you outside.”

“Just give him a second to finish eating his breakfast and we’ll go.” Chanyeol assures him with a nod.

“Okay. I’ll go check if we didn’t forget anything.” Junmyeon says as he goes.

Chanyeol turns to Kyungsoo and watches him. He watches his sleepy grumpy face, his slightly puffy cheeks, the way he always tries to hide a grimace after every single sip, _it’s probably too sweet_ , but for some reason still keeps drinking the coffee.

Kyungsoo can’t help but be puzzled by the stare.

“What is your deal?” Kyungsoo asks suddenly, interrupting Chanyeol’s thoughts.

Chanyeol’s eyes widen curiously. “Um? What do you mean?”

“What do you keep staring at?” Kyungsoo cocks his head to the side.

Chanyeol stutters, moving restlessly on top of the counter. “…Your eyes.”

Kyungsoo lifts an eyebrow. “Why?”

“You intrigue me a little bit,” Chanyeol admits; looking down, “Mostly your eyes… they make me curious” a small smile takes over his lips.

“Oh,” Kyungsoo blinks.

He stares at his coffee. _What is so special about my boring brown eyes?_ he wonders. Maybe it’s something only crazy people like Chanyeol can see, he decides.

Chanyeol forces a cough. “Are you excited? For the trip, I mean…” Chanyeol asks, eyes darting away from Kyungsoo.

“Not really. But I guess staying away from my house for a bit will be nice. Having some company is nice.” He smiles.

“You can always come to me if you need to talk.” Chanyeol smiles back at him. “People tell me I’m a good distraction.”

Kyungsoo laughs lightly, “I bet.”

 

☾

 

“Okay guys, you can get inside the car now,” Jongin says, chewing nonchalantly on his bubble gum.

“TAKE OFF YOUR DAMN BELT, TAO!” Sehun shouts from the other car.

“What is happening?” Chanyeol asks, shifting his weight to stand on his tiptoes, trying to take a look.

“Sehun says Tao’s belt is hurting his bum,” Luhan sighs, shoving Chanyeol inside the car. “They’ve been arguing for almost twenty minutes now.”

Luhan turns to Kyungsoo expectantly, waiting for him to get inside the car, but he should have known that Kyungsoo would only stare back.

Chanyeol peeks from inside the car, “Hum,” he tugs on Kyungsoo’s arm. “Let’s go?”

“OH SEHUN! IF YOU DON’T CALM DOWN YOU’LL GO ON KYUNGSOO’S LAP INSTEAD AND I’M SURE YOU DON’T WANT THAT, DO YOU?” Junmyeon screams, inside of the other car.

“Okay, okay.” Kyungsoo gets inside the car. “Let’s leave before they decide to put Sehun in this car.”

Kyungsoo tries to leave an “appropriate’’ distance between him and Chanyeol; Luhan sits on his other side and Minseok sits at the front, beside Jongin.

After about ten more minutes, Tao finally takes off his belt and the two cars leave.

 

☾

 

Kyungsoo is almost falling asleep when a loud siren sound startles him.

He is not that relieved when he realizes it’s just a song.

“PUM Pump pum PUM PUM!” Chanyeol starts to aggressively sing along with the beat.

“What the hell?!” Kyungsoo complains loudly, staring at Chanyeol incredulously.

“It’s Bastarz.” Chanyeol says with a big smile. “Block B…” he further explains when Kyungsoo only keeps staring at him blankly.

“I don’t care who they are, just stop playing it!”

“Ow! C’mon, Soo!” Chanyeol rests his hand on Kyungsoo’s knee. “You need to brighten up your mood and music is perfect for that!”

Kyungsoo lifts one eyebrow at the nickname, “It’s 9 a.m, Chanyeol.”

“Exactly! It’s time to wake up your mind and body with some good hip-hop!”

“Shut up, the chorus is getting closer.” Jongin shushes them.

 

Kyungsoo spends the entire journey trying to get as far as possible from Chanyeol, only to be tugged back when “The beat drop is coming, Soo!”

 

☾

 

When they finally park their cars at Minseok’s aunt’s house, Kyungsoo is sure he won’t need to take a shower in a while because of how much spit he has on his face from Chanyeol’s furious rapping.

“Alright, everyone!” Baekhyun puffs his chest. “It’s time to go.”

Everybody starts whining and complaining as they put on their heavy backpacks. Kyungsoo searches for Jongin, and when his eyes finally find the boy, he moves slowly to his side, Chanyeol trailing right behind them.

And off they go.

 


	2. Annoying Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long TT  
> Exams got the best out of me, but now I'm back! ^.^  
> Perhaps this story will have four chapters instead of three, we'll see...  
> Enjoy!

 

They follow a long road that leads to an open field, walking for three hours until Jongin states that he “ _needs_ to stop before his urge to just teleport away gets too strong”.

When that is decided, it’s still early in the afternoon and they start to set up their tents; Chanyeol flopping down on the grass next to Kyungsoo as soon as possible.

“Um… guys?” Minseok calls, one tent in each hand. When there is no reply he whistles. “GUYS!”

“What?”Jongdae asks.

“We only have four tents and two sleeping bags.”

“Nhnnng!” Luhan flops on the ground next to Chanyeol.

“That means we will have to make three pairs and one trio.” Yixing says.

“Thanks for stating the obvious.” Baekhyun sighs.

Junmyeon hums pensively, “The trio could be you two and someone else.”

“I can sleep with them.” Jongdae volunteers.

“I want one sleeping bag.” Jongin says, already grabbing one.

“So, I’ll get the other one.” says Junmyeon.

“The couples get the other three tents, then,” Jongin smirks, “For some privacy.”

Chanyeol chokes. “There is only couple here, though. Luhan and Minseok.”

“Sure, Chanyeol,” Sehun says. “Believe in what you want.”

“That’s it, then. Now… Let’s get some foooood!” Tao whines, stomping his feet.

“I’m busy now, Tao,” Junmyeon motions to the tent he’s fixing. “Go with Jongin or Sehun.”

Zitao quickly runs to Jongin, linking their arms excitedly. “Let’s go!”

Jongin sighs with an amused smile on his face, and they teleport away.

“Awesome.” Sehun mutters.

“Sehun, come here! Hyung needs your help!” Junmyeon shouts from the other side of the camp, near the road.

Stomping his feet and whining, Sehun goes.

“Soon we’ll have to light a campfire.” Yixing observes.

“We need to get some wood first.” Kyungsoo sighs as he stands up.

“I’ll help you guys!” Chanyeol excitedly tries to get up.

“No, no, no, no!” Kyungsoo pushes him back down by his shoulders. “I don’t trust you near wood.” He frowns at Chanyeol’s disappointed face. “We don’t want to risk a wildfire, do we?” he explains softly.

“I guess not.” Chanyeol pouts, crossing his arms.

“What about me?” Baekhyun blinks his eyes sweetly.

“You can come with us,” Yixing smiles, tugging the boy into an embrace.

“Ugh! We’ll just rest here for a bit,” Luhan yawns, rolling around and resting on top of Minseok with a “Woof!”

 

☾

 

When the three boys come back, Sehun is laying down on his stomach, chin resting on his arms, an almost permanent pout on his lips. Jongin and Tao haven’t come back yet, he realizes, but he’s too tired and worn out to think about that now.

He wasn’t the one chopping the wood in small pieces but he was the one uprooting those trees off the ground. That’s why he falls down on top of Jongin’s sleeping bag with a groan instead of his own tent, without noticing the boy taking a nap on the other bag next to him.

“Roooinc!” Chanyeol snores loudly beside him, before sighing dreamily.

Kyungsoo lies on his back, turning his head to look at him. He watches the way Chanyeol’s tummy goes up and down slowly, his delicate hands are resting softly near his face, occasionally clenching, trying to grab something but all they find is air.

Kyungsoo groans, rolling away from the bag and landing on the grass, throwing an arm over his face.

“I need to get laid.” he mutters.

“ _Aha_! I heard that.” Sehun says, smiling goofily. “I think you should give it a try, hyung.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he says, darting his eyes away from Sehun and up to the sky.

“Don’t lie to me, hyung.” Sehun stretches his arms, resting his head on the grass. “You’re here for new experiences, right? If shit happens, it will be easy to avoid him, anyway…” the boy yawns before closing his eyes.

“Easy to avoid…” Kyungsoo repeats, blinking slowly before falling asleep with that thought in mind.

 

☾

 

It’s dinner time when Jongin and Tao finally come back with food.

“Wah~ It’s so dark!” Tao says, clinging tighter to Sehun.

“Chanyeol, can you please light the campfire?” Junmyeon asks, peeking his head from inside the tent he’s _still_ fixing.

“Ne!" he nods enthusiastically, moving closer to the small wood pile.

Kyungsoo keeps his eyes on Chanyeol as he opens one delicate hand, a small and almost unnoticeable shimmer starts, shining above his hand before it slowly succumbs into a flame. He watches the light of said flame bathe Chanyeol’s face with a gold shine, the boy smirking as the fire gets bigger, and he turns his palm down, shooting fire into the wood.

“All done,” Chanyeol smiles brightly.

“What did you guys bring?” Jongdae asks Jongin, suddenly very aware of his hunger.

“Bread and yogurt, from a small guesthouse we found at the end of the road.” He smiles, pleased with himself.

“What took you guys so long?” Sehun asks the two of them, but his eyes never leave Zitao.

“Tao,” Jongin answers, faking annoyance, “He kept pausing time to eat other people’s food.”

Zitao squeaks, embarrassed.

Baekhyun claps his hands. “Let’s eat, then!”

 

They sit in circle around the campfire and attempt to make a bit of toast. Unfortunately for Tao, his bread always, somehow, burns too much and Sehun is forced to share most of his own bread with him, despite the fact that the boy already spent the entire afternoon eating.

In an attempt to impress Kyungsoo, Chanyeol keeps making tricks with the fire instead of taking care of his damn bread.

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo warns when the fire gets too close to his face.

Yeol only smiles and lies down on his side, resting his head on Kyungsoo’s lap to watch the fire.

He can’t lie, Chanyeol looks quite beautiful like this, his expressions and emotions seem to soften when he is near fire. It’s like he is finally able to slow down, secured by the comforting warmth.

He strokes Chanyeol’s hair, drawing a surprised sound from him. Said boy closes his eyes and turns around, now laying on his back. Kyungsoo takes a while to stop his movements on Chanyeol’s hair, bringing his hand down to rest it on the boy’s chest.

Chanyeol smiles, “Improving are we?"

The words successfully steal a small smile from Kyungsoo’s lips and he slaps Chanyeol’s chest in return.

“What makes you think that?”

Chanyeol opens his eyes, staring up at Kyungsoo; he turns his head slightly to the side, brushing his nose against the other’s tummy. “The way you’re breathing softly but irregularly,” he murmurs. “I make you nervous.” He bites his lip. “But from what I see… It’s in a good way.”

Kyungsoo looks away, bewildered.

“Annoying fuck,” he says as he pretends to hold Chanyeol in a headlock, causing loud laughter to escape from the boy under his arms.

When Chanyeol finally manages to regain some air in his lungs after Kyungsoo stops, he sits back up. Staring at the fire, he sings softly to himself, “I’m riding on the wind and I won’t give up,” and shows a gorgeous smile to Kyungsoo.

 

 

☾

 

On the next day, they decide to go to a lake Junmyeon found hiding behind a bunch of Stenophylla trees to clean themselves and swim, just like Zitao wanted.

They walk for a few minutes between the trees until they get there. Everyone is quick to take their shirts off and Kyungsoo is more than a little happy when he discovers that he did, indeed, bag his swimming trunks, unlike Jongdae who will have to swim in his boxers.

Zitao lays a towel on the grass for him and Sehun, the younger sitting under the shade a tall tree is providing, while Tao and Jongin lay under the sun “To get a tan, hyung”, expensive sunglasses sitting high on their noses.

“Guys, don’t forget the sunscreen,” Luhan alerts them from where he is rubbing the lotion on Minseok’s back, shaking the tube to emphasize his point.

Yixing, Baekhyun and Jongin apply the sun block as fast as they possibly can, before jumping in the water, not wasting time before they start splashing each other.

Junmyeon sits against the tall tree, hands holding the thick book he is reading. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo sit by his side.

“Aren’t you going to get in the water, Chanyeol?” he questions.

“Nah,” Chanyeol says, opening his bottle of mineral water before taking a gulp. Kyungsoo watches as his adam apple bobs, slowly going up and down. “I don’t really like swimming. Maybe it’s my survival instincts kicking in.”

Kyungsoo hums, applying sun block on his own shoulders. “Come here.” he says when he’s finished.

Chanyeol obeys. He crawls on all fours to sit between Kyungsoo’s legs, closing his eyes and sucking his lips in so the other can apply the cream on his face.

Kyungsoo is careful with Chanyeol’s pale complexion; he applies the sunscreen on the fragile skin under Chanyeol’s eyes using a ring finger and uses both thumbs on his rosy cheeks.

“Turn around."

He smears the cream on Chanyeol’s back just as carefully, rubbing it in with his palms wide open, massaging the muscles and kneading the skin on Chanyeol’s hips, leaving temporally red marks behind. He appreciates the way his hands paint Chanyeol’s skin a white color, it almost seems like he’s glowing, the oily substance making the knobs of Chanyeol’s spine shine in the sun.

“Now apply it on your chest,” he throws the tube at Chanyeol.

“Thanks,” Chanyeol smiles, sitting beside Kyungsoo again. “Do you want to get in the water, Soo?” he asks as he shyly applies sun block on his own chest.

“Sure.” Kyungsoo gets up.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Chanyeol says, sliding the zipper of his bag down and drawing a fishing hat out of it.

Kyungsoo arches his brow as he watches Chanyeol get up and put the hat on.

“Now we can go!” Chanyeol smiles.

“I thought you didn’t like swimming?”

“I don’t,” Chanyeol pauses, “but I can just watch you.” he shrugs, “C’mon!”

Kyungsoo let’s himself be dragged by Chanyeol.

The boy sits next to the lake with his legs crossed and watches Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo gets close to the edge and dips his toes into the water, only to take them off quickly.

“Ah! It’s really cold!” he shudders.

Chanyeol strokes Kyungsoo’s ankle. “Get in and start swimming, that way you will get warm.”

Kyungsoo sits down again and slowly slides into the water.

“Ahhhh!” he grits out, “So cold!”

Chanyeol uncrosses his legs, dipping them into the water, and instructs Kyungsoo to stand between them.

“Dive in.” Chanyeol encourages him.

Kyungsoo does exactly as he is told, sliding down into the cold water inch by inch, until only his hair is visible. When he comes back up, he’s gasping for air and grabbing Chanyeol’s knees.

He laughs, “Calm down, you will get used to the temperature eventually.”

Kyungsoo glares up at him, shuddering, which only makes Chanyeol’s giggles get louder.

“Ow, please… there’s no need to get mad.” He messes with Kyungsoo’s wet hair. “You look like a wet pup.”

“Stop it,” Kyungsoo mumbles, bending his knees until the water reaches his shoulders.

A high pitched scream brings their attention to Zitao and Sehun, sitting on the other side of the lake with their legs kicking the water.

“ _Sehuuun_!” Tao whines, “stop hugging me, it’s too hot to be so close.” he frowns.

Sehun pouts, crossing his arms. “Stop acting as if you don’t like it.”

Tao sighs fondly. “Catch me if you can!” he challenges before diving into the lake, Sehun following behind.

Droplets of water fly as they swim, splashing Chanyeol. Kyungsoo moves to dry his face, forgetting completely that his hand is also wet and the older boy ends up with even more water on his cheeks.

“Mehhh,” Chanyeol complains, slapping Kyungsoo’s hand away.

He smiles, “I’m going to swim now, and you can go talk with the others if you want.”

“Don’t worry, I’m fine here.” Chanyeol shoves Kyungsoo away with his foot.

 

☾

 

“God dammnit, Sehun! I told you to back off.” Tao whines from their tent.

“Okay, then.” Sehun replies bitterly, crawling out of it.

When it got late, they came back to the camp; wet skin shining with droplets of water and sweat.

Tao is right, it _is_ really hot.

The two come out of their tent and sit around the fire with the others; they chew on the fresh green grapes Jongin and Junmyeon got from a beautiful vine they found in the forest.

“Here, Min!” Luhan extends his arm, offering his water bottle to Minseok.

“Is he always like that?” asks Kyungsoo.

“What do you mean?” Minseok mumbles, taking a sip from the bottle.

“Always taking care of you,”

“I try to use my powers in the best way that I can,” Luhan laughs. “If that means reading his thoughts to give him what he needs, I don’t care.”

“I think it’s pretty cute,” Tao chimes in. “I can imagine many situations where that would be an advantage."

“Ayyy~ don’t say dirty things like that,” Jongdae smacks him playfully.

A light breeze hits Tao’s wet skin, making him shiver from head to toe.

“Brrrr. Hunnie stop with the wind, please.”

“I thought it was ‘too hot’.” Sehun mocks him.

Zitao stares. “Are you seriously going to put me in this situation, Sehun?”

Jongin whistles, “Well, guys… This is all really nice, but I’m going for a walk. Y’know… exercise and all that jazz.” the boy teleports away, without even thinking about taking Kyungsoo with him.

Tao sighs. “Okay Sehun, you can stop the wind now.”

“Can I sleep on top of you?” Sehun pouts.

“Yeah, okay.” Zitao gives in and tugs a giggly Sehun to his lap. 

“Okay, lads,” Baekhyun cackles with Yixing draped over his back, nibbling his neck. “We’re going to our tent. Good night to y’all.”

 

Hours pass and the group around the fire slowly dissipates, going to sleep one by one until Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are the last ones to go to their shared tent.

They get in, zip up the tent and light their oil lamp.

Chanyeol is fluffing his pillow when Kyungsoo groans loudly, “My arms huuuurt!"

“I told you to warm up before actually swimming, but you didn’t listen to me.” Chanyeol frowns.

“True,” Kyungsoo pauses, “But it’s because I was too busy trying to splash some water on you.”

“Aish!” Chanyeol crosses his arms, pretending to be mad. “That can’t be! There will be revenge!” he points his index finger dramatically at Kyungsoo.

“Come on! You wouldn’t win a fight against me if you tried.” Kyungsoo puffs out his chest.

And then Chanyeol was on top of him.

Kyungsoo’s back hits the floor with a thud, the two lads laugh as they wrestle and roll on the floor, limbs getting tangled. Soon, Kyungsoo is finally able to pin Chanyeol down. Grinning, he pokes Chanyeol’s sides, causing the other boy to squirm and squeal as he is tickled.

“S-stop!”

“I thought you were seeking revenge, huh?”

“I am!” a tongue sticks out.

“Oh, are you?” he challenges, raising an amused eyebrow.

“Y-yes!” tears roll down his cheeks as he laughs.

“Not anymore,” Kyungsoo says as he jabs his fingers hard at Chanyeol’s hips.

“OW!” Chanyeol glares playfully up at him.

“You’re having way too much fun, aren’t you?” Kyungsoo laughs, moving off of Chanyeol’s lap.

Chanyeol giggles as he stretches his limbs, turning to his side to watch Kyungsoo.

“I always have fun with you.” 

“Yeah, whatever,” Kyungsoo blows the oil lamp and lies down on top of the blanket.

“Why are you always doing that?” Chanyeol pouts at him.

“Doing what?” he sighs, trying to find a comfortable position.

“Ruining our moments!” Chanyeol whines.

Kyungsoo opens his eyes, and after adjusting to all the black his eyes find, he sees Chanyeol’s shadow, his white sclera barely visible in the darkness.

“I don’t know.” He mutters.

“You do though!” Chanyeol insists, turning to rest on his elbows. “Tell me, do you find me attractive?”

Kyungsoo coughs, _what kind of question is that?_  “Yeah… I do.”

“What do you like about me?” Chanyeol demands.

“Personality-wise?” he tries.

“No.” Chanyeol opens his palm, lightening a small flame to illuminate the room. “About my body.” He returns to the playful tone, arching his back.

Kyungsoo eyes Chanyeol silently. _‘His lower back, the curve of his spine and the debauched smile he has on his face.’_

“You’re taking too long… Is it really that hard? What about the part you like the most, then?

“Uhm,” Chanyeol strikes a pose while Kyungsoo thinks, “Your eyes.” Kyungsoo smiles.

“Aigoo! That’s really cheesy,” Chanyeol blushes.

“Maybe someday I’ll tell you the truth.” He winks before he can think too much of it. “Now, go to sleep.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! You made it through the second chapter! What did you think? <3


	3. Pretty Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally found energy to finish this! let's goooo ~

 

On a Sunday Minseok wakes all of them up early, except for Luhan, and tells them he wants to surprise his boyfriend.

Zitao and Baekhyun shower him with overdramatic and cheesy ideas, but in the end Jongdae's quiet suggestion is the winner.

Snow.

He wants to surprise Luhan with a beautiful snow fall.

Quickly, before Luhan could wake up, they plan what each of them has to do. Actually, that's wrong because the only ones whose powers can help him this time aren't that many; only three to be exact. But he guides them all very well to make sure everything will go as planned.

 

Junmyeon makes sure all of their stuff is safe inside their tents before he sits on the grass, in the middle of the field and concentrates.

Drops of water start falling from the sky; almost silently, slowly increasing in speed and noise, until the heavy rain is formed.

Not wanting to make this day a sad, cloudy day, the kind that brings your mood down, Minseok decides he won't ask Jongdae for lighting. It would be a rather rude and probably scary way to wake up his lover, and he doesn't want that. Some wind though, would be perfect to set up the chilly weather he wants and, after some coaxing from Zitao, Sehun agrees to help.  

When Luhan wakes up, he's wrapped in blankets like a burrito; the noise of rain hitting the ground outside gets him by surprise. Minseok makes sure to filter his thoughts, only thinking what he wants Luhan to believe. Sometimes the fact that Luhan prefers to only read _his_ thoughts can be an advantage for Minseok too.

He fools Luhan the entire day, feeding him some soup Tao and Sehun got from a small restaurant they found on the internet, _thanks Jongin for, so kindly, taking them there_. He tells Luhan a little white lie, says Junmyeon and Sehun happen to be feeling very gloomy today, both missing the comfort of home, and that the rain, naturally, is the best way they found to feel some sort of comfort.

Everyone stays inside their tents, Jongin taking Sehun's place in Tao's since the younger is outside in the rain with Junmyeon. They make sure to dress in layers, thick jackets and sweaters protecting and warming up their bodies, except for the two outside wearing thin shirts and jeans.

Kyungsoo was relieved to know that Yixing already volunteered to cure Junmyeon and Sehun after the surprise because, there is _no way in hell_ that they are getting out of this with their health completely fine. They are humans too after all.

After the sun hides, they go to their favorite place: the lake. They spent more time on the lake that week than at their camp, if they're honest.

Junmyeon stops the rain but the wind is still there, strong, making their hair go all over the place. Kyungsoo knocks down some trees to use them as make shift benches, so they all have somewhere to sit.

"Why are we here?" Luhan asks, shivering a little bit from the cold and burying his nose on Minseok's jacket.

Minseok smiles softly at him, hugging Luhan tighter.

"For this,"

Minseok takes off his gloves, extending his arms in front of both of them; he creates little balls of snow on his palm and when they don't fit on his hands anymore, he throws them up and on their way down they transform into little snowflakes, dancing in the air before resting on the ground and Luhan's hair.

Luhan watches fascinated, sees Minseok stop his movements but the snow still keep falling. He giggles in delight when his boyfriend moves his fingers in front of his face and suddenly there is a snow flake falling exactly at the tip of his nose.

 

Hours pass and the snow covers the grass with a heavy blanket of white. The chaps are watching Luhan and Minseok quietly, not wanting to disturb them out of their own little world. The snow is now falling over the entire lake area, not only on Luhan and Minseok anymore; snowflakes decorating everyone’s head.

Kyungsoo keeps shaking his every two minutes to get rid of them. To his luck Chanyeol seems to take pity on him, sliding his arm around Kyungsoo's shoulders, he bends his wrist slightly until he is able to melt every single snowflake before they can touch Kyungsoo.

He is quite pleased with the embrace, the warmth coming from Chanyeol is very much appreciated in this cold weather, and being able to keep his hair intact is always a bonus but, of course, at some point something had to happen.

At the exact same time that Chanyeol rests his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder, Minseok decides to lean in and kiss Luhan.

Kyungsoo watches Luhan's lips glide smoothly over Minseok's, sees the way Luhan's hands naturally go under Minseok's jacket, feels on his neck when Chanyeol's breath hitches as they catch a glimpse of Minseok's tongue entering Luhan's mouth.

Ironic isn't it?

"It took them a while," Chanyeol whispers, dragging his cold nose up Kyungsoo's neck. "And to think that I'd bet we'd be the first couple to kiss in front of the others."

"Shut up," Kyungsoo mumbles without taking his eyes off the lip locking.

Chanyeol snickers, moving his lips close to Kyungsoo's ear. "Fascinating, isn't it?"

Kyungsoo drags his eyes away from the scene and turns to look at Chanyeol; he is taken aback by how close the boy is to his face. "What?"

"Dalliance," Chanyeol smiles and rests his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder, head turning to watch the snow fall.

 

☾

 

After some days spent on the camp, they realized that their purpose was to explore new places and staying there for so long would only waste their precious college break time; so they finally gathered the courage and energy to wake up early and walk some more.

They decided to walk on the other side of the road, walk to whatever the place it led them to, and, not so surprisingly, they found themselves in the city. Gimhae, to be more specific.

A large expanse of big and medium sized houses with beautiful, intricate details and large stores could be seen, but they wanted something different.  After a few days wandering around the city, they actually got to the end of it, entering Buk-gu, Daegu; the welcome sign told them.

This place, different from Gimhae, was full of smaller houses. The smell of good homemade food was tempting to their empty tummies and when the grumbling of their stomachs got too loud, they stopped for some food.

Luckily enough, the owner of the restaurant they found was really enchanted by Luhan, and he used that fact to charm a favor out of her.

"I wonder if you can help me. You see... We're new to this city and we don't have where to stay until we go visit my mom tomorrow."

Yeah, maybe he had to include a lie here and there but, Kyungsoo couldn't complain because, thanks to Luhan he is now laying on a soft mattress, wrapped around soft sheets that smell like fabric softener.

Apparently the woman found this cabin some years ago on her honeymoon. On one of her walks with her husband they stumbled into it. After moving to Gimhae, she obviously came back to check the state of the property and was delighted to see that the cabin was still empty; so she took good care of it. Cleaning it and fixing some of the old furniture the place already had, as well as storing some of her own there.

That came in handy because, thanks to that, they now have three sofas, two armchairs and two beds to sleep in for a week or "as long as the fairy boy wants to.”

As expected, the couples got the sofas, Junmyeon and Jongdae the armchairs, Jongin the single bed and, just like Kyungsoo expected, he and Chanyeol got the double bed.

 

☾

 

There are a lot of things Kyungsoo regrets in his life.

For example, in kindergarten when he decided to go up to Junmyeon and show him a list of why they _should_ be friends because they have opposite powers and together they would make a powerful duo.

Or when he was twelve and his mom caught him navigating on a girly website, trying to learn how to embrace his _luscious big lips._

And when Jongin convinced him that he would make the _perfect_ Hinata for Jongin's Naruto themed photo shoot (if you could even call it that).

The results were bad quality and painfully awkward photos that Jongin took to his photography class. Such a creative mind Jongin had. Really, _who_ would think of Naruto when the theme given was anime?

“Basically my entire class,” Jongin complained to Kyungsoo later.

He will never admit it but he was pretty disappointed to know his friend's teacher apparently found a "prettier" Hinata.

Today's mistake wasn't that far behind on his endless list of fuck ups.

He had the best intentions when he decided to leave the other boys alone to go with Junmyeon get some herbs so Yixing could make tea.

They searched for pretty leaves and he was even mindful to inspect carefully if there weren't any insects between the leaves.

Maybe he shouldn't have given a single fuck about those things because, trying to appease Sehun and Zitao's wishes, they took a long time choosing big leaves and- _they should have known_ really, that leaving stupid young people alone in a house is not a good idea, even worse when all of them happen to control important powers.

Needless to say that he regrets even stepping out of bed that day.

When they are on their way back, they are surprised to see a panting Baekhyun running towards them.

"Junmyeon! Kyungsoo! Quick, guys, run! Your bed is on fire!" Baekhyun basically squeals in panic.

The two start running as fast as they can as soon as the words leave Baekhyun's mouth.

"My bed or his bed?" Junmyeon groans.

"Kyungsoo's,"

"What do you mean my bed is on fire?!" Kyungsoo screams.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun gasps out, "He was trying to light some candles around your bed."

"Why would he fucking do that?"

"It's not my right to tell you."

"Right," Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

Outside the cabin are Zitao and Sehun watching with concerned eyes as the others try to contain the fire with water from the shower, running back and forth with bowls of various sizes and colors.

Junmyeon is quick to warn everyone to stay outside as he yanks the faucet off and manipulates the water, guiding it from the main straight into the bed, gradually putting down the fire as he gains more control of the situation.  

"Where is he?!" Kyungsoo grits out, more than a little angered.

"Calm down, Kyungsoo." Jongin cups his face and gives him a strong look, "There is no need for such reaction."

Kyungsoo looks at him in disbelief. "No need? Are you sure there is not a _single_ reason of why I should be mad?"

"Kyungsoo..." Minseok sighs, "You have to understand that he had good intentions when he tried to light those candles"

"The reason why he was even trying to light some candles at 4 in the afternoon is what I want to understand."

"Isn't it obvious?" Baekhyun rolls his eyes, left hand resting on his bent hip. "Think about it. Who is he sharing the bed with?" Kyungsoo frowns. "Yes, Kyungsoo, _you!_ It was a surprise for you." he sighs exasperated.

Kyungsoo blinks, "Surprise for me?"

"Well, Kyungsoo, we don't have that much time, do we? Class starts again in two weeks, we already spent one third of our vacation and we barely walked at all."

"I thought that was because we preferred to stay a little longer at the camp, I thought that's what everyone agreed to" Kyungsoo frowns.

"That's not what he's trying to point out, Kyungsoo," Luhan interjects, "We don't care about the place we are by the end of this trip, since Jongin will teleport us all back to Minseok's aunt, but the fact is, one third of this trip already passed and it passed very fast, technically we only have two more weeks together until our group splits again."

Oh. That's just-

He _does_ get it now.

Time passed really fast and Kyungsoo already got used to all of them, be it Baekhyun's fits, Minseok's quiet nature or... Chanyeol's innocent personality; Always running around Kyungsoo like a little kid trying to convince his mom to buy him the cute dog he saw when they passed by the pet shop.

It's still weird to think that Chanyeol wants something with him, don't get him wrong, it's just that he always felt as if it wasn't the right time yet. But he can't deny that his touches with Chanyeol are getting more daring and more frequent.

He developed a sweet spot for the boy almost instantly, his childish manner and the sweet way Chanyeol perceives life got him a little unsteady, always having to think twice before being too harsh on the boy.

He sighs, "I think I'll go have a little talk with him. Don't worry, I'm calm now."

"Good luck," Jongdae smiles.

"Do you have any idea of where he could be?"

"Inside the bathroom," Junmyeon says, running his hand through his sweat soaked hair.

Man, he just hopes the shower won't be affected by the faucet or they will have to bathe in cold water today.

He walks inside the house, trying to ignore the burnt bed; he goes down the corridor and knocks on the bathroom door.

"Who's there? Leave me alone." Chanyeol groans from the other side of the door.

"It's me. Kyungsoo."

"Oh god," Suddenly there's a lot of noise as Chanyeol opens a good amount of locks. "God, I'm sorry" he says as he slams the door open. "I'm so _so_ sorry. God, Kyungs-"

Kyungsoo shushes him, completely calm. "We'll find a solution to this problem, huh?"

Chanyeol swallows hard, eyes getting watery as he stares at Kyungsoo. "I keep doing everything wrong when I'm near you." he sighs. "I'm sorry, Soo."

"Hey, don't say that." Kyungsoo brings Chanyeol closer and hugs him, arms tightening around his body. "Everything is going to be alright, okay? The bed is still good enough to use. We have two weeks and we'll make the best out of it." he caresses Chanyeol's back with his hands.

"Right..." Chanyeol grips the end of Kyungsoo's shirt, chin resting on his shoulder. "We should probably take a shower now," a small smile appears on his face, "You stink."

"Hey!" Kyungsoo smacks him playfully.

 

☾

 

As the days passed and Kyungsoo didn’t make a single move on him, just like he already expected, Chanyeol started to get annoyed and decided it was time to try to get a reaction out of Kyungsoo.

That night, the plan was to go to a bar called Gypsy Rock localized somewhere nearby. As soon as they get in the group of boys splits, each going to different parts of the bar.

Purple, blue and pink neon lights faintly illuminate the dark room. Kyungsoo is entranced by the enormous bar; shiny wineglasses are hanging upside down from a metal structure on the ceiling, matching with the shiny alcoholic bottles, each a different color and shape. All the furniture has reflective surfaces, giving a sophisticated touch to the scene.

The leather booth seems oh so inviting to Kyungsoo, he sits in it with Tao and Sehun by his side, facing Jongin and Chanyeol, and watches as the bar starts to fill in.

Soon, Jongin goes to one of the counters to order Cheongju for everyone and some peach blossom wine for Tao.

The night passes, the boys start to get drunk. At some point Tao and Sehun leave the booth to do, only god knows what, inside the bathroom, leaving Kyungsoo alone with Jongin and Chanyeol.

Yeol swings his arm around Jongin’s neck and pulls him in, Jongin smiles and leans into the embrace, one hand going up to rest on Chanyeol’s chest as he nuzzles into Jongin’s hair.

Kyungsoo watches them. He studies the way Jongin’s finger brushes against Chanyeol’s tummy, playing with the fabric of his shirt. Chanyeol has a small smile on his face, as usual, as he speaks to Jongin. They are far enough away that Kyungsoo can’t hear exactly what they are saying, the loud music covering their soft whispers.

When Chanyeol notices Kyungsoo staring, he glances in his direction; smirking, he raises an eyebrow at Kyungsoo and goes back to talking with Jongin.

 

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asks him an hour later.

“Just fine,” Kyungsoo mumbles, gulping the rest of his wine before he gets up and exits the bar.

 

☾

 

Kyungsoo pushes the cabin door open, Chanyeol following him in seconds later. For a moment no one says anything, Chanyeol only watching as Kyungsoo takes off his shoes and shirt, throwing them carelessly on the ground.

Kyungsoo looks up at the burnt bed and groans.

Yeah, he forgot about _that_.

“God damnit,”

“What’s wrong with you tonight?” Chanyeol asks, stepping out of his shoes.

“You know what the problem is?” Kyungsoo cracks.

The way he smirked, the way he raised his eyebrows at him- There is no way he didn’t know what he was doing. Kyungsoo looks at him, and there, on Chanyeol’s face, is the ghost of a smile.

“Couldn’t you wait to flirt with Jongin when I’m not fucking in _front_ of you?”

“I like it when you’re angry.”

“Fuck you.” Kyungsoo spat.

Chanyeol laughs, “Wait… you’re actually upset?” he steps closer to Kyungsoo.

“Yes. I’m actually upset, Chanyeol! Couldn’t you just wait for me?!”

“I should do it when you’re not looking? Is that what you’re saying?”

“I’d prefer you not doing it at all!” Kyungsoo shouts. “If you think you’re wasting your time on me, you can leave.” he says, “You don’t have to wait.”

Before he could say anything else, Chanyeol crashes his lips on Kyungsoo’s. Their teeth knocking together awkwardly before Chanyeol guides Kyungsoo’s hips with his hands, sitting them both on the burnt bed.

Now they are finally able to slow down and kiss each other properly.

Kyungsoo pulls back a little, taking Chanyeol’s bottom lip between his teeth and biting down. Chanyeol groans, moving his hands up to cup Kyungsoo’s face as the boy involves Chanyeol in his arms.

Chanyeol’s tongue is sinful when he shoves it inside Kyungsoo’s mouth. He feels Kyungsoo’s hands sliding down his back while their tongues touch desperately, stealing a shiver out of him. His own hands are now dancing on Kyungsoo’s bare chest, caressing him.

Chanyeol’s pupils are dilated when he pulls back and runs his cold nose on Kyungsoo’s warm cheek, breathing Kyungsoo in.

He sighs softly, “I just-“ he runs his nose down Kyungsoo’s face and nuzzles into his neck.

“Shh,” Kyungsoo brings Chanyeol’s face closer to his, “I get it” he whispers into Chanyeol’s lips before licking his way back inside the younger’s mouth.

They make out for a while, Kyungsoo’s hands always going under Chanyeol’s shirt to caress his spine; it’s all worth it when he feels Chanyeol shivering under his hands and smiling into their kiss.

The other boys don’t even blink an eye when they get home and see a shirtless Kyungsoo on top of Chanyeol on their messy bed, both dirty because of the ash, snoring loudly.


	4. Nagging Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo finally answers Chanyeol's question & the boy is pleasantly surprised.

"What do you like about me?" Chanyeol's soft voice interrupts his thoughts.  
   
He's stretched on his belly across his lumpy university bed, surrounded by textbooks and a boy too tall to even be on top of this pitiful excuse for a bed; a boy that keeps distracting Kyungsoo with his jittery leg movements.  
  
Chanyeol hums some old jazz tune as he watches Kyungsoo and waits for his answer, cell phone long forgotten on the sheets. Their shirts lay on the ground, Chanyeol was pretty demanding about taking them off before Kyungsoo's study session could even start.  
  
Chanyeol's sweatpants are low on his spine, showing off the small curve of his bare ass. It's some sort of peculiarity that Chanyeol has now, only shoving old jogging bottoms on after a night with Kyungsoo, too tired to do anything else before falling asleep in his arms.  
  
They lie side by side on the bed, It's been hours already since Kyungsoo started working on this project, Chanyeol silently watching him read the textbooks intently, hurrying to scribble something in his notebook every once in a while.  
  
  
Nights like this are common now.  
  
   
Time seems to pass by very slowly when you don't have anything to do. Chanyeol quickly found a way to distract himself by singing, but what is the point of singing when you can't even sing as loud as you want and play with your voice without earning a glare from your boyfriend?  
  
  
It doesn't surprise Kyungsoo when Chanyeol starts trying to make conversation.  
  
  
"I like everything about you, Chanyeol" he answers amused, "I'm your boyfriend after all."  
  
  
Chanyeol giggles in delight, "Nooo, silly! You promised me you would tell me the truth, remember?"  
  
  
"You're distracting me, love." Kyungsoo huffs, focusing his attention back on the book he was reading.  
  
  
"Can't you do that later?" Chanyeol pouts, "Take a break, it's been hours since you gave me attention."  
  
  
Kyungsoo motions for Chanyeol to share the tea he is drinking with him; he takes a sip and hums, considering. His face contorts when he tastes the cold drink; he forgot just how much Chanyeol loves to add lemon on his tea.  
  
   
He stretches his body and puts the cup back on the ground next to the bed.  
  
   
"Why don't you tell me what you like about me first?"  
  
  
"That means you're taking a small break?"  
  
   
Kyungsoo sighs in defeat, "Yes, Nyeol."  
  
  
Chanyeol giggles, he is fast to gather all of Kyungsoo's books and pens that were scattered around the bed, and put them neatly on top of his desk. When he is done, he jumps on top of Kyungsoo, straddling him.  
  
  
"You go first!"  
  
  
Kyungsoo frowns, holding Chanyeol’s hands. “I want you to go first, love”  
  
  
“Alright,” Chanyeol hums, shifting on top of him, “The first thing I like about you is… your hair.”  
  
  
“What about my hair?” he asks, shaking his head playfully.  
  
  
“I love how soft your hair is, how it feels on my hands,” Chanyeol untangles one hand from Kyungsoo’s and runs it through his hair, tugging softly. “I love how I can easily earn soft sighs out of you just by simply tugging on it when you’re between my legs.”  
  
  
Kyungsoo smiles, “Yeah? Well, I love your cheeks.” he lifts his hand to caress the sun-kissed skin of Chanyeol’s cheek.  
  
  
The trip really did him some good.  
  
  
Chanyeol smiles, looking straight into his eyes, “What do you love about them?”  
  
  
“I love how soft they are,” he laughs, poking Chanyeol’s cheek with his index finger, “and how puffy they look in the morning.”  
  
  
He ignores Chanyeol’s indignant squawks and continues, “I love how it feels to touch them as you take me into your mouth.”  
  
  
Chanyeol blushes, “What about the thing you love the most? You never told me what it was.”  
  
  
“Um…” Kyungsoo slides his arms around Chanyeol’s back and turns around, throwing him down on the bed, under him. “That’s difficult… Do I really have to choose one thing?”  
  
  
Chanyeol blinks up rapidly at him, “Yes… At least tell me the top three” he pouts.  
  
  
“Fair enough,” he slides his hands up Chanyeol’s bare chest; his short nails graze the skin, causing Chanyeol’s hair to stand on end and his body to squirm on the sheets.  
  
  
“I think,” he slides his hands back down, slipping inside Chanyeol’s sweatpants and cupping his ass, “I really love your ass,” he whispers against Chanyeol’s tummy. “I love the weight of it in my hands when I spread you open for my cock,”  
  
  
Chanyeol sighs, ribs expanding and contracting with affection. One of his hands goes down to caress Kyungsoo’s hair and he feels Kyungsoo’s smile against his skin.  
  
Yeah, this is nice.  
  
   
“You know what I love even more?” He slowly drags Chanyeol’s pants down, throwing them on the floor. “Your thighs,” he smirks, forcing Chanyeol’s legs open and settling down between them. “I love how they quiver under my hands every time I eat you out.”  
  
   
Kyungsoo leans down to press wet kisses on Chanyeol’s prominent hip bone, hands caressing the inside of Chanyeol’s thighs. He notices that the boy is oddly quiet; and when Kyungsoo finally looks up, he sees him sucking on his own fingers shamelessly, a wicked glint in his eyes.  
  
   
“You know what I don’t love? When you are quiet in bed.” he frowns disapprovingly, “Do you need something to fill that pretty mouth of yours, baby?”  
  
  
Chanyeol gasps around his fingers, nodding quickly.  
  
  
“Of course you want.” Kyungsoo chuckles.  
  
  
He moves his hand up Chanyeol’s body, silently pressing two fingers against Chanyeol’s lips so the boy can suck them in. Chanyeol’s warm mouth works on sucking on his fingers eagerly; always careful to graze his teeth on the tip of each finger, teasingly.  
  
  
He plays with the idea of making Chanyeol choke for a bit. It’s been a while since he was rough with his boyfriend and, he doesn’t want to hurt him, but the plan isn’t to fuck him tonight either, so he decides to just, fuck it.  
  
   
He slides his fingers deeper and presses the tip of middle finger hard on Chanyeol’s throat; feels the muscle contract around his fingers before he can even hear Chanyeol choking.  
  
   
Chanyeol lets out a loud gargle; eyes getting red and watery while he pants, struggling to regain some air inside his lungs. Kyungsoo only watches him, sees tears forming on his boyfriend’s eyes and rolling down his cheeks, but his fingers stay steady inside his mouth, making it difficult for the boy to breathe.  
  
   
“Good boy.” Kyungsoo murmurs when Chanyeol finally calms down. He uses his other hand to brush Chanyeol’s hair out of his face, “Always so good to me.”  
  
  
Chanyeol whines when Kyungsoo slides his wet fingers out of his mouth, but those fingers are quickly replaced by Kyungsoo’s tongue. He sucks on Chanyeol’s lips and tongue filthily, eliciting small whines from the boy.  
  
   
Chanyeol’s hands go up to cup Kyungsoo’s face, and the older uses the distraction to his advantage; shoving his hand between Chanyeol’s legs and circling his entrance with damp fingers. He takes his time massaging the muscle, content to hear Chanyeol’s small gasps.  
  
   
He keeps stealing little moans out of Chanyeol with his fingers and leans up to suck gently on Chanyeol’s nipples. The younger makes a pleased noise, fingernails scratching Kyungsoo’s back lazily.  
  
  
After teasing Chanyeol some more, he reluctantly untangles himself from him, hands moving to stroke his thigh, trying to comfort the whiny boy as his eyes search for the lube.  
  
   
When he finally manages to get the small tube on his hands, he stops to observe the boy beneath him and- He is amazed.  
  
  
He is absolutely delighted by how beautiful Chanyeol looks, all flushed and timid, hair all over the place, a bright red staining his cheeks and the middle of his chest.  
  
   
“So pretty,” Kyungsoo coos, opening the bottle of lube and slicking his fingers.  
  
   
Chanyeol timidly draws his knees up and closes his legs, biting on his finger as he waits for Kyungsoo.  
  
   
He starts circling Chanyeol’s entrance again; slick fingers making Chanyeol writhe on the bed deliciously.  
  
“Please,” Chanyeol mewls.  
  
“You have to be a little more specific than that, love.” Kyungsoo chuckles.  
  
 Chanyeol exhales shakily, “I want your fingers inside me”  
  
“Better.”  
  
  
The first finger slides in easily; Chanyeol’s hole still being a little bit loose from earlier that day, when Kyungsoo fucked him in the shower. He pumps his finger in and out of Chanyeol in slow thrusts, making the boy arch his back, asking for more.  
  
  
He presses sloppy kisses against the skin of Chanyeol’s neck and when his moans get louder, he adds one more finger inside him, making Chanyeol’s breath hitch.  
  
  
“You know what I love the most?” Kyungsoo whispers but Chanyeol is too lost in pleasure to hear him, his hands clinging at Kyungsoo’s shoulders.  
  
  
So he crooks his fingers up, searching for Chanyeol’s spot. When he finds it, Chanyeol cries out, cock twitching against his belly.  
  
  
“Do you know what I love the most, Chanyeol?” he punctuates his question by jabbing his fingers hard into Chanyeol’s sweet spot.  
  
  
Chanyeol trashes around underneath him, whimpering breathlessly, “God, Soo!” he cries out, squeezing around his legs around Kyungsoo.  
  
   
He shushes Chanyeol with a finger against his lips, “I want to give you one more; can you take it for me, love?”  
  
  
Chanyeol nods frantically, hips moving off the bed to grind back on Kyungsoo’s fingers.  
  
  
“Perfect.” Kyungsoo says, pressing a third finger in. A strong shiver runs up Chanyeol’s spine when Kyungsoo starts to scissor his fingers.  
  
  
“I love when you’re desperate,” he murmurs tenderly against Chanyeol’s cheek, before nibbling on it, “I love when you’re begging and trembling under my fingers,”  
  
  
Chanyeol keens when Kyungsoo slows down, pressing against his prostate once every two thrusts.  
  
  
He moves his free hand up, holding Chanyeol’s neck loosely, “I love how your heart beat speeds up every time I whisper something in your ear that makes you blush,”  
  
  
Chanyeol looks at him, a silent plea in his eyes.  
  
   
“What do you want, Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo says, his voice thick with arousal.  
  
  
Chanyeol makes a strangled noise, clenching around Kyungsoo’s fingers desperately.  
   
  
“You have to use your words, love…” he sighs fondly.  
  
  
He leans down again to suck on Chanyeol’s neck, he bites hard on Chanyeol’s pulse; the flushed boy crying out, bucking his hips.  
  
  
“You want daddy to eat you out?”  
  
  
Chanyeol melts at his words, babbling in agreement.  
  
  
“Okay, if that’s what my baby wants.”  
  
  
Chanyeol spreads his legs wider for Kyungsoo, making him lean back to look at what Chanyeol is offering him. Pretty pink hole clenching and unclenching in anticipation, and Kyungsoo takes a second just to admire Chanyeol’s body, smooth skin right there, in front of him.  
  
  
“Soo,” Chanyeol whines, breathy and needy, “Soo, please touch me.”  
  
  
“Sorry,” Kyungsoo mutters, pulling him closer.  
  
  
He spreads Chanyeol’s ass cheeks apart to press his flattened tongue across it, eliciting a moan from Chanyeol.  
   
  
He licks over Chanyeol’s hole a few times, giving him some time to adjust before he starts eating him out properly, rubbing his tongue messily into the muscle as Chanyeol groans, his back arching off the bed when Kyungsoo presses his tongue in deeper.  
  
  
“Shit,” Chanyeol hiccups, his hips moving in little circles as Kyungsoo licks around his hole, covering him with saliva.  
  
  
The plea makes him go faster, tongue moving in and out of the younger, then slowly over the hole in long, broad strokes, sometimes pressing deeper and sucking on the muscle in a way he knows drives Chanyeol mad, fingers digging deeper into Chanyeol’s inner thighs. His hands hold Chanyeol down as he twitches and writhes under him, deep moans ripping from his throat.  
  
  
Chanyeol’s hips jerk against Kyungsoo’s hold, his thighs shaking, and he can tell Chanyeol is close by the way he is getting quieter. Kyungsoo risks a look at the boy and sees him throwing his head back, one hand stroking himself desperately, while he uses the other to hide his face. He’s moaning quietly into his arm, choking out Kyungsoo’s name. He looks deliciously vulnerable.  
  
  
Their eyes meet for a second before he focuses on lapping over the hole again. Chanyeol’s moans sound deeper, more desperate as Kyungsoo sucks at his hole eagerly.  
  
  
Chanyeol comes with a choked out sob, his cock painting his belly with white, body going limp against the sheets.  
  
  
“Love,” Kyungsoo says gently, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and crawling up the bed. “Chanyeol, are you good?”  
  
  
Chanyeol nods, before pressing himself into Kyungsoo, nuzzling into his bare chest while Kyungsoo kisses the top of his head.  
  
  
“But- You didn’t come yet,” Chanyeol whispers, looking up at him with wide eyes. Kyungsoo shakes his head when he tries to pull Kyungsoo on top of him, but the older doesn’t move a single inch.  
  
Kyungsoo chuckles, "No, baby. I’m good."  
  
"But-"

"Shhhhh."  
  
  
☽    
   
  
So yeah, maybe backpacking with his friends didn’t look like a very good idea at first, but the fact is: now he has someone to bring to his backyard every night and make stupid mud sculptures with.  
  
Now Kyungsoo understands how some kinky sex in the woods can be interesting.  
  
  
Thanks for the tip, Oh Sehun.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for not giving up on me and my lazy ass. This is my first work, I hope this story made you laugh. See you soon, hopefully! ♡


End file.
